entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BrianJr14/Criminal Order of the "Primis" Agents
=These are revamped versions of Jackdaw, Rose, The Director and Wren. These younger versions of the four characters and the setting of the plot have little to do with the accuracy and plot for the storyline of the actual game. The age of each character is also based on the year 2015 and reduced from my choice for each character.= |-| Jackdaw= "Jackdaw is one of our best field agents! There's no way he'd want to spoil our intel! This is our shot at stopping the Crime Wave for good!" Or that's what they thought. Jackdaw was a field agent in the CIA for nine years, and in those nine years, he was the methodical and brutal person that he'd carve himself to be. One thing however, in a premonition he had saw revealed a dreadful omen. A shadowy cloud of a bad future that would pour down on him if he continually treaded. His mind spoke to him internally the next day, and when he arrived to the CIA's HQ, the other agents were confused as to why he was so heavily armed. Jackdaw said to everyone in the HQ that he swore to bring down himself before he could be created into a monster. He told everyone to evacuate the building, and destroyed it soon after. News spread about the CIA's HQ being burned to the ground the next day, everyone was after Jackdaw. There was no luck in finding him, as he left a note at his house saying "If you are reading this, you are too late to capture me, I had shot and buried myself in the ashes of what I would become. 1982-2014" He made a memorial and everything, covered his hands with gloves to prevent evidence so he could escape into darkness for good. He wished to be lonely forever, as anyone who would recognize him would immediately rat him out, then one person had mysteriously reached out to the CIA ghost. He was a director of an organization called "Halcyon". Which had been around since 2004, and the organization's Director sought his talent. Intrigued by the offer, he was hesitant, as he said he'd be out of the dark and everyone would be in pursuit of him again. But he soon realized he could re-live his glory days when he began in the CIA and under someone else's surveillance. He accepted the partnership with Haclyon's Director soon after, who only looked about four years older than he was. Together, Jackdaw and the Director of Halcyon would shape the destiny of crime, and ensure there is active transparency and top-of-the-line balance of power. =Trivia= *The term "Primis" is a reference to the Primis storyline in Call Of Duty: Zombies. Which began in the Black Ops 2 map "Origins" *The Primis version of Jackdaw is 31 when he is hired by the Director of Halcyon *Unlike his actual canonical counterpart, he treats Halcyon's operatives fairly despite his supervisions he puts on all of them. Primis Wren, who is a transactor unlike his canon top-agent counterpart is the one he acts most wary about *Jackdaw openly reports in the field when there are no other agents and relays back to HQ for reinforcements on a mission's outskirts when he gathers further evidence on an objective *Primis Jackdaw's personality was modeled after Primis Dempsey from Call of Duty: Zombies, as is the case with the other agents having personalities modeled after the other Primis characters. (Rose=Nikolai. The Director=Takeo. Wren=Richtofen) |-| Rose= That's the best of the best. No one ever takes Rose's spot on the imaginary operative hierarchy. If you can bet yourself one thing, she is the night who always wins. As a child, Rose grew up scared and surrounded by dangerous people. The Director before he even became "The Director" found her when she was ten. Rose had always felt terrified when she was little until he found and raised her, making her the adopted child of the Director. Naturally, as time went on, Rose continually grew and was able to be by the Director's side when Halcyon was founded in 2004. She is deeply committed to the organization and does not like to mess around. Some of the operatives can't tell whether she is too respected or just plain feared, because when she does field work, the operatives she picks work alongside her without question. Yet, she has a soft side, which with age, she continually showed more of. When off-duty, she likes to find a place where she can be comfortably alone and sings emotional songs to herself. And sometimes, she brings along a friend so they can tell stories together about their pasts. Rose gets the rep as a tough, yet interactive person. Rose in her criminal career started off rough despite the easy tasks. Since it reminded her of who her former parents were. Abusive burglars who shot, killed, never asked questions nor exposed their wealth. Which is one of several precursors to why Rose takes things seriously. One day, during a bank heist, when Rose was trying to carry bags of money, she got shot in the waist, which broke her out of the mental chains that the Director couldn't ever figure out how to break. The injury she sustained, although painful, made her uncontrollably angry. Rose fought her heart out and actually repelled the SWAT's sent to stop the strike force she was in. But she cried for what she did. Killing others in order to complete a job. For the twelve officers who died to her, she made a memorial for all of them. And after the incident of going berserk, she swore to keep casualties as minimal as possible. Which is why she became such a respected agent in Halcyon. =Trivia= *Primis Rose wears the same outfit used by Halcyon Operatives and Falcon in "The Scientist" mission. But she also wears other uniforms *Unlike the canonical Rose, Primis Rose opposes to causing damage and is not fond of overkill amounts of high-explosives. **She is also much more careful and serious in the missions she takes part in like the canonical Wren. Unlike the canonical Rose, who is more of a comic relief-type character *Primis Rose disapproves unnecessary violence and openly criticizes operatives for causing excessive casualties as means to ensure they focus on the mission objectives *The personality and childhood of Primis Rose are based off Primis Nikolai from Call Of Duty Zombies, because both were abused as children and had to overcome many adversities to be ready for anything when they eventually become adults. Although Nikolai being abused as a child also carries over to his original "Ultimis" version *One of the places that Primis Rose visits when off-duty is the memorial she made for the twelve SWAT officers she killed to pay respects for their duties *When she's alone singing to herself off-duty, two of her favorite songs to sing are "The Night Will Always Win" by Elbow and "The Rose" by Bette Midler *Primis Rose was found by the Director in 2002, and was nineteen when she first worked in the field. She is 23 in 2015. |-| The Director= He is the brains of it all. But not everyone knows that he is also a good caretaker. Some like to shout when their rule, but not him. He's benevolent and well-tempered, and drives Halcyon to greater and greater prosperity. The Director has little to do with quarreling with others since he either finds that there is good or none at all in others who confront him. For much of his life, he lived in the United Kingdom, and also worked in the MI6 for three years. Not the most experienced agent but he has the skills to know the situation. When the Director moved to America, he found Rose when she was ten and abandoned by her original parents. The Director took Rose with him and continued to raise her. In 2004, the Director created the organization "Halcyon", and would continue to do a myriad of jobs by the likes of raising Rose until she was ready for adulthood and recruiting people for his organization. The Director being a very busy man is difficult as it is, and having law-enforcement all over him makes matters worse. In 2006, Halcyon was under siege after people tipped off law-enforcement that this wasn't a security company, but rather a criminal organization, and Halcyon was at risk of being destroyed. The Director was able to narrowly evade losing Halcyon for good, but he had to re-locate to a more remote position. The Director wished only to keep Rose safe, and that incident nearly broke his promise. That is why he swore to make Halcyon a more secure organization. After three years from that incident, Halcyon had recovered from their damages and were ready to open up to newer faces. In 2011, the Director contacted a rich and successful transactor who went by the name "Wren", who was still part of his family at the time in Baltimore. In 2014, he found Jackdaw and asked him to join so they could rule Halcyon and prosper together. There must be a Yin in every Yang, and those two after making several agreements and contracts worked together to ensure the best for Halcyon. The Director shares his strength and honor in Halcyon as means to provide a balance of power for everyone. Jackdaw, Rose and Wren being some his brightest pupils who he can reliably count on in times of trouble. Yet, despite the moralities and codes the Director put up for Halcyon, he still feels like threats are always looming about to stop Halcyon from continuing to reach the peak of their power. =Trivia= *Much like his real counterpart, Primis Director does not speak much *He is notable for showing a code of honor for the hierarchy of Halcyon and entrusts his people to retain a morality of treating people as siblings *Primis Director's personality was made more from scratch than the other characters. Since he has a much more caretaker-type attitude towards the other characters. Although, his personality has a good amount of inspiration from Primis Takeo from Call Of Duty Zombies |-| Wren= "This young transactor of yours concerns me, Director. Like I feel as if I turn away from him once, he's going to stab my back". "Jackdaw, I won't let Wren get touchy with you or the operatives. I know he has psychosis, but I've been monitoring him to ensure he's in line with everyone in Halcyon". Wren is the youngest of the four agents, at 22. A transactor with a psychosis problem, Wren does not like a bargain to be held with those he has under his dominance, which is why Jackdaw is always concerned about Wren turning on everyone's back. The Director tries to keep Wren pacified by helping out with his mental sickness, but it seems whenever they talked, Wren would get stoic and refuse to speak about his issues. Wren eventually spoke out to the Director that he needed someone who could fit his chemistry in order to conquer his inner demons, and Rose was that candidate. For much of his life, Wren grew up in Baltimore, Maryland. He was the very figure of what a delinquent was, for Wren had anger issues at eight years old before it turned into psychosis at the age of 13. Wren was arrested and sent to a mental institute for two years due to his aggression towards his older brother, which nearly got him killed. He wasn't allowed to participate in public education and had to look for alternative ways to fulfill his work. Nothing worked for him and at just sixteen years old, he robbed a local jewelry store to try and get some money. That also almost got him killed since the only way he could try and run away was on foot. He was captured by police and was being taken back to the same mental institute he went to when he was younger, but the police convoy he was in got intercepted by Halcyon, who took Wren and the jewelry he stole with them. Being retrieved by Halcyon and consulted with the Director, he had wished to allow Wren to state who he was. Wren was silent, sweating from the nervous sense he had within him. The Director took Wren alone with him to make it easier. Wren and the Director talked for hours as a collaborated effort to make Wren whole again. Wren finally said to the Director that he was "A troubled, vengeful mind seeking help" and that he was made rich by the jewelry he stole. The Director gave his amends and offered Wren the position of Transactor with his own bodyguards. Though Wren is much more comfortable and open to the people who saved him, he prefers to still work mostly isolated as he fears for himself that he could be manipulated and corrupted by his saviors. =Trivia= *Primis Wren had anger issues before being diagnosed with psychosis *Primis Wren initially was more prone to working by himself since he felt everyone was still out to get him. Much like the Phoenix transactor Ryan Ross in "The Financier" *Much of the personality for Primis Wren was modeled after Primis Richtofen from Call Of Duty: Zombies. As both are most fearful for themselves and inexperienced with weaponry. However, they trump their adversities and become very efficient allies **Primis Wren ends up being more chilled out than the other characters, but retains a good amount of seriousness to not disappoint the Director or be questioned by Jackdaw Category:Blog posts